


In the Land of Make Believe, In the Land of You and Me

by Sithlordintraining



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ella Enchanted Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Roman Holiday Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Magic, Think of Ella Enchanted meets Roman Holiday, This was actually my dream, Warlocks, Witches, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithlordintraining/pseuds/Sithlordintraining
Summary: His Royal Highness, Kylo, Prince of Ren, has officially come of age where he needs to really start ensuring his legacy, not just with him but generational. After participating in the traditional 'choosing of the bride', Kylo finds himself drawn to a very odd candidate who will change his views and unlock hidden secrets.





	1. The Odd One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So that was a shitty summary. Anyways this was actually me weird ass dream that I thought would be cool to share. Might be a series, idk if you want a part 2 I'll do it. but I'm thinking cute and funny, with some serious undertones. It's kinda like Ella Enchanted, some fairytale elements meet Roman Holiday. Aka, someone (or some people) is running away from responsibilities.

Kylo didn’t care for birthdays; this particular one he hated. He dreaded this moment: to look for a bride. He had finally reached the age where he needed to secure his bloodline. He thought it was unnecessary. Well, he was a prince, but he was also a trained warrior, a knight, he had more important things to do then entertain some silly girl and make babies. His twin brother, Armitage, on the other hand, seemed perfect for this. Unfortunately, their father, King Snoke, pushed Kylo towards that path, much to his dismay.

“I still don’t understand why I need to do this,” Kylo grumbled as his dressers fixed his appearance.

“You know why, your highness. The King wants to ensure that the legacy continues.” His courtier, Rolf, replied.

“He could be doing that with Armitage.” He rolled his eyes.

“He is, your highness,” Rolf whispered.

Just then, the head lady-in-waiting, Phasma, a tall, built, fierce woman who could outwit and defeat many men, stood at the entrance of the room looking over her dear friend.

“I hope you’re not in one of your ‘woe is me’ moods. When Armitage returns, he’ll go through the same thing and you both will be married.” She said.

His brown eyes glared to the blonde, before looking at himself in the mirror. Kylo couldn’t deny he was nervous. Though both of them were reserved people, Armitage had a charm about him that had many people drawing towards him. Unlike Kylo, who always felt like the odd one out: he was tall, pale with contrasting dark waves, an aquiline nose, large ears, a solid build, and expressive brown eyes that didn’t quite match the icy blues of his father and his brother. But he wasn’t dumb to how people viewed him. To everybody, he was a mystery, unapproachable, manipulative, and reckless. After years of hearing this and living under the shadow of Armitage, he seemed to settle into this. Shaking his head, he followed Phasma out towards the Great Hall where his future bride awaited. Standing outside of the hall he listened as the Herald announced him.

“PLEASE STAND AND BOW, HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS, KYLO, PRINCE OF REN.”

The doors swung and he entered to look at the sea of women that had been brought before him. They all varied in appearance, but one thing is for sure,  is they came dressed to impress.  Kylo looked them over giving them a nod and they all stood. He went to make his way to his throne before the click of heels were scuttling across the gilded floor. Two women, one young and one old, appeared in front of them and bowed.

“Our apologies, your majesty.” The older woman said, “We ask for your forgiveness and that you will still accept us.” 

Kylo heard the woman but just stared at the young woman that was being held in a firm grip. Her head was dropped as if she was sleep, but her eyes rolled at the words. 

“All is forgiven,” Kylo said and they both thanked him before standing up straight. Her piercing eyes fell onto his as he stared deeply. Honestly, he felt uncomfortable under her gaze and quickly asked Phasma to put her into position. Kylo couldn’t stop watching her as she moved in line with other girls. Once she was positioned, he took a deep breath and turned to sit on his throne. Mind still recovering from the trance, his right foot got caught, causing him to stumble up the stairs. In the crowd of gasp, a giggle could be heard; and it seemed to echo throughout the hall. Turning, his eyes landed on the girl, who was hiding her smile behind her hand. 

“We would like to thank you all for trusting us with your female kin, by the end of this one of you will be the Princess of Ren.” Phasma said as she watched the gleaming, hopeful eyes. “Guardians will not be allowed to contact them after today. There will also be no potions, spells, hexs, or any other form of magic.”

Kylo sighed; this was going to be a long week.

* * *

Ironically, a week seems very short to find a lifelong partner, but to Kylo, it felt like an eternity. Each day, he had to participate in activities with large groups of girl who all but threw themselves at him. But it wasn’t him that they wanted, it was the title, Princess of Ren, and the possibility of being Queen of Supremia. He noticed it was usually the same girls who put double the effort and double the fight to gain his attention. Then there was you. Kylo didn’t necessarily look for you, it’s just you brought a lot of attention to yourself. You were always late, always laughing, disengaged for if not all activities, and had no desire to impress or look your best. Not that you weren’t beautiful, in Kylo’s mind, you were untouchable. But, most girls pulled out their best formal dresses, styled their hair, put on makeup, and you just wore your daytime dresses and your curly hair held into a bun with a red ribbon with fly aways. The only time you actually put in the effort was when they all went to the chapel. And even then, you always found a way to draw attention to yourself, causing Kylo and the others to stare. Kylo couldn’t help but wonder about this odd girl at times, how was she even qualified to even be a candidate for his bride?

* * *

 

The week was coming to an end and he was more than happy about that. It had been going quite well, was what Phasma said as she reported. He had seen the list comprised of many of the girls names that he recognized from them constantly telling him. There was one, that was always at the bottom: Y/N. He could only guess that it was you. You were the only one who had made no effort. Kylo didn’t know if he was happy about that, but each time he would see your name at the bottom, his lips would tug into a frown. Then the incident happened. One of the girls, who wanted to solidify her spot, smuggled in a potion and set it off causing screams to erupt throughout the castle. It was a nightmare! A pink cloud began to fill the rooms as palace officials did their best to calm the girls and get them to safety. Kylo, being quite the insomniac, usually mediated in the garden at night. So when he returned he was quite confused as to the screams and the pink fog. He dipped his nose into his shirt to block inhalation. It was easier said than done, as a scream from down the hall grew louder as it drew closer. He reached out to stop the girl from running into him by grabbing her. But her reflexes landed a pretty heavy punch on his face before running off. Kylo cupped his nose and braced himself on the wall beside him as he felt his way for an exit.

“Are you hurt?” 

A young woman’s voice reached his ears. When he opened his eyes, he only saw the pink fog. But then, he felt the tug of his arm as she led him elsewhere. His feet followed as his mind grew hazy. Was going through all of this worth it to find a wife? The woman released his arm and spoke:

“It’s ok to open your eyes now.”

And so he did, but his vision was still a little hazy in the dark room making him to walk right into a pillar.

* * *

Kylo furrowed his brow, as he tossed in his sleep. His dream was so weird but it felt so real! He really felt that he was hit in the face. He went to sit up but felt a hand brush through his hair as he groaned in pain.

“Shhh, don’t do that, you’re hurt.” It was the woman’s voice from his dream, well he thought.

Kylo’s eyes fluttered open to see none other than you, Y/N. You looked ethereal under the moonlight, illuminating your golden skin, wild curls, and slight sheerness of your white night dress. A blush tinted his cheeks as he frowned.

“Why do you frown so much?” She brushed her hand over his face trying to calm him, which surprisingly did. But Kylo didn’t answer.

“You’re a young and handsome Prince, you should be happy and enjoying life.”

Another blush covered his face at the mention of him being handsome.

“Being a Prince is not all it seems. It can be frustrating in certain aspects that people might deem trivial.” Kylo replied and to his surprise, you hummed in agreement. You actually listened to what he said and actually seem interested in what he had to say.

“Many people always wish to have what they don’t. It might seem nice to some and not nice to all.” You spoke still combing through his hair with her fingers. 

They sat there in silence as she continued her actions staring out into the darkness as Kylo looked at her face that could be seen in the sliver of the moonlight.

“Where are we?” He asked.

“How am I supposed to know, this is your palace.”

Kylo gritted his teeth at her response. “What happened?” 

“Celestia set off a potion.” You sighed. “She really wants to be your wife and she found out that she wasn’t as high up on the list as she wanted to be so she set it off. Lady Phasma and a few other girls got caught in the crossfire. It was multiple potions.”

“Where were you?”

This question caused Y/N to look down at him and paused as if she was caught. He knew this but decided to change the topic of conversation.

“You’re pretty low on the list, I hope this isn’t part of your plan.” He joked and you chuckled.

“Absolutely not, I don’t want to be your wife. I’m just doing this so my mother can let me do what I want.”

Kylo couldn’t help but feel hurt at your response but continued the conversation.

“And what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll figure it out. My brother lives in D’Qar and I’m going to be going there afterwards; he says there are tons of opportunities for a young girl like me.” She smiled. “All I know for sure is that I’m in no rush to get married.”

“Aren’t you afraid that all of your friends will marry and it will be too late?” Kylo inquired.

The moonlight illuminated the smirk that was casted down at him.

“I don’t care about being late, you should know that.” And he did. “I’ve been late my whole life, why change now?” 

His eyes roamed the young girl before him, so sure and confident in herself, and very optimistic of the future. It was intriguing.

“But what if there’s...someone, who is willing to propose to you now?” Kylo asked.

“Then I’ll tell him to wait.”

“What if he can’t?” He bit his bottom lip.

“Then it wasn’t meant to be.” She shrugged. “My brother always said ‘what's meant to be will always come back to you.’ It just means he wasn’t meant to be.”

“So what if you were meant to be with me?” Kylo held his breath waiting for a response that would feel more like a blow.

“The only way you would know is if you let me leave.”

And as much as Kylo didn’t want to admit it, he didn’t want you to go.

“Then...can I...have one thing before you go?”

She stared at him, slightly confused until she pieced it together. Slowly, Y/N leaned forward letting the tip of her nose brush down his forehead along the bridge of his nose and to the tip. Kylo savored the simple touch, eyes glancing to her full lips before he closed his eyes and leaned forward.

“You know it’s against the law to kiss the prince if you aren’t his betrothed.” She pulled back from leaving him rejected and flustered. God, Kylo wish this was an actually dream!

* * *

The guards found the two in a dungeon cell after a sweep through the palace. Kylo had thanked her for saving him and in return had let her leave. Her mother would be upset, but she was happy. The palace even patent a letter acknowledging her actions, which gave her much praise in town and her mother enjoyed the attention she was receiving for just being her mother. But as Kylo stood at the window of his bedroom watching you leave, which would probably be forever, he couldn’t help but feel a wave of sadness rush over him. His heart yearned for you to come back, turn around, see him, give him a sign or something. But there was none of that. He took in a deep breath as he remembered her words:  _ ‘what's meant to be will always come back to you.’  _ With a sigh, he removed himself from the window and returned to his impending doom of being miserable with his future wife.


	2. The Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Valentine's Day guys, I wanted to post something today, so I chopped the chapter in half. You'll most likely get the second part tomorrow (AKA 12 am when I finish it lol).

A bride was chosen for him, Dominique Lafleur, she was two years younger than him, had long blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and was deathly pale. Kylo was pale, but she look like she hadn’t seen the sun in years, but he knew it wasn’t true, almost all the activities they did was outside. She was completely different from him and very different from you. Everyone noticed, especially Phasma, who rolled her eyes every time Dominique and her gang of ladies-in-waiting squealed at every lesson and activity they were given.

“I’m jealous,” Phasma leaned against the pillar watching Kylo’s luggage get packed into the carriage. After choosing, both members would be given a week to prepare. Dominique was more than happy to start her journey towards becoming Princess Kylo of Ren, but Kylo pretty much sprinted the minute they cleared him.

“Don’t be; if I don’t return, then be jealous,” Kylo told her.

“Your betrothed and the giddy gang of geese are driving me mad.”

Kylo took a deep breath at her words. Just then, he heard the sound of giggling; Phasma and Kylo turned to see the girls surrounding Dominique who playfully giggled and ran away. “And who chose her again?”

“You did!” Phasma shoved him. “You pointed to a random name and now we are stuck with her! Hopefully, Armitage finds a mute.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. It would be suiting seeing as his brother loved to hear himself talk about himself. He couldn’t help but blame himself. If he actually did get to know one of the girls, he could’ve chosen someone better. But he did get to know a girl and he let her go over some stupid little words. And know he was embarking on his last journey before marriage. Bidding Phasma adieu, he climbed into the carriage and set forth. His dark eyes stared through the window of the carriage; he hated times like this. Being all cooped up, he was a knight for Christ’s sakes, he could defend himself. Rummaging in his pocket he pulled out two vials, one blue, one pink. The blue one was a disguising potion and the pink one was a love potion. Taking in a deep breath, he looked at the approaching sign on the road listing many towns, one, in particular, was D’Qar. Kylo finding you was by far a long shot and he knew it was terrible to think about putting you under a spell. Shaking his head he put the pink vial under the seat. He turned to view the blue vial, his plan was coming together, he just needed a distraction. His dark gaze fixated on the treeline ahead, thinking, wishing, for anything to happen that would allow him to flee. And just like that, a strong wind picked up; trees, leaves, and dirt rustled in the wind. He could hear the horses panic and his men scream. Kylo slid to the other side of the carriage as the wheel popped off. He braced himself as it began to swerve. With a shaky hand, he threw back the blue vial as he let out a scream.

* * *

 

Kylo emerged from a broken carriage in the middle of nowhere. Looking around he saw no one in sight. He walked around the carriage viewing the damage. For some strange reason, he felt like he caused this and honestly, it was thrilling. A crack was heard beneath his foot. Stepping back, he looked down to the broken mirror projecting a young blond man. He looked behind him and then back down. Picking up the mirror, he noticed it was him. The potion really did work! Not a lot of changes, but just enough to not make him noticeable. But then his vision started to blur, just great after successfully fulfilling his plan he now couldn’t see. That still didn’t stop the young Prince as he began to utilize his meditation skills. After some time, he could make out the faint sound of music; slowly he began to make his way towards it.

“Mister, here!”

Some young child tugged on the hem of his tunic before shoving something in his hand. Feeling it out, he realized they were glasses. Tentatively he put them on and was amazed that he could actually see out of it. He began to look all around him to see all the various colors come together to show the people and festivities around him. He was so engrossed at the colorful paper cranes that flew in the sky, he walked straight into someone. He looked down to scold the being but the only thing left was a silver chain with a compass. Picking it up he looked to his left to find the only person that was walking away from his direction. Standing up he followed the man until he was right behind him.

“Excuse me, I think you dropped this when you bumped into me.”

A tan man, shorter than Kylo, with a wide bright smile turned to him, before his eyes widen as he looked at the compass.

“Shit man! Where did you find this?” He took it from Kylo’s grip. “Dammit Rey would kill me if I lost it.”

He looked up at Kylo and laid a hand on his shoulder, which caught him off guard. No one ever touched him.

“Let me buy you a drink, I’m Poe by the way. This is Finn and this is his little sister, Y/N.”

The mention of your name caused his eyes to snap right to you. At first, his brain thought it was a coincidence, just another girl with the same name, but the heavens opened up and revealed you. Thankfully he didn’t stare too long because they were asking him his name.

“Uh...Matt” Kylo said after seeing a woman with a stack of mats.

“Where you from Matt?” Finn asked.

“Supremia,”

Both Finn and Y/N looked at each other before laughing.

“No, you’re not!” Finn exclaimed. “We’re from there and we know everybody!”

“Yeah, and everybody knows us!” Y/N laughed.

Kylo’s lips tugged down as he watched her laugh, even though she was laughing at him, he couldn’t help but feel his knees weaken.

“I-I don’t get out much, I work in the castle.”

Both siblings brows lifted as they nodded at that could be the only possibility.

“But, I know you,” Kylo spoke earning a confused look from Y/N. “Y-You saved the Prince’s life.”

The young woman shrugged. “It’s no big deal.”

“So what brings you to the festival?” Poe asked

“I-I just heard the music and followed it here.” Matt asked. “You guys?”

“This one wanted to take her to the festival.” Poe nodded towards Finn.

“We were on our way to D’Qar and I thought it would be a nice stop introducing her to the world outside of Supremia.”

“You guys are heading to D’Qar too?” Kylo asked.

Poe and Finn looked at each other with confusion. Nobody came to D’Qar unless they had too or knew someone. And to them, this Matt guy had a pretty good job, so he had to know someone.

“Who you visiting?” Finn asked.

“Umm...Richard?” Kylo said, which raised more suspicion. “H-He doesn’t go by that name anymore, it’s Dickie.”

Thankfully for him, there was a guy named Dickie in D’Qar.

“Wow, what a small world.” Finn said before looking him over. “Stick with us and you’d make it there in one piece and then some.”

Kylo was confused at his words but nodded.

“Well, until then we, drink!” Poe yelled and began to lead them and their newfound friend to the beer tent

There was music, there was dancing, there were girls, but most importantly there was beer. Beer was something that wasn’t permitted in Supremia, as was other alcoholic beverages. He had only tasted champagne once on his eighteenth birthday, it was alright, quite sweet for him, but beer, he liked beer. He also discovered his high tolerance for it as he chugged what seemed to be his sixth bierstein. Everyone crowded around him clearly amazed at his stamina and when he stood without swaying, they cheered.

“Oh, he’s big boy!” The beer madame cheered.

“OH BIG BOY!” Poe, Y/N, and Finn teased the blond giant whose face was flushed.

The four of them continued to do other activities that mainly Y/N wanted to do. Kylo didn’t complain he enjoyed watching you, he was so enamoured every little thing you did caused a smile to tug at his lips. You were like a little bird just flying around the festival and he was just trying to catch up. And when you would talk to him, forget about it. The four of them sat together stuffing their faces with the all the food they could get.

“Calm down girl, I know mom feeds you.” Finn pulled at Y/N’s face only to have her grimace at him.

“Yes, she does, but that palace didn’t.” She rolled her eyes.

“I’m pretty sure they fed you...if I remember.” Kylo could’ve sworn they fed the girls, he definitely remembered them breaking for meals .

“Well, they did, it’s just most of the girls didn’t eat so they started cutting out on meals.” Y/N told him. “There was this one girl, Dominique, who convinced all the girls not to eat especially in front of Prince Kylo.”

Now it made sense at to why Dominique was so skinny and why she never at when they had dinner. It was quite silly, he could see her practically salivating but he guess her willpower was much stronger. Then there was Y/N, sleeves rolled up as she ate like a starved prisoner.

“How was it anyway?” Poe asked. “Finn was telling me about this crazy tradition, ‘choosing of the bride’.”

Y/N rolled her eyes as she began her spiel.

“Urgh it was absolutely horrible and the girls were crazy. I spent that whole time helping all the girls with dealing with their emotions and panic attacks; god forbid a curl twirled the wrong way.” She rolled her eyes. “I tried to get kicked out but they would not let me go, I ignored every rule and the Prince.”

“Why didn’t you just sneak out? You were always good at that?” Finn asked.

“I did, but this crazy girl set off a potion. I was halfway down the hall when I heard screams and footsteps and so I hid. Then I saved the prince and became a hero, yadda, yadda, yadda.” Y/N replied continuing to eat.

It all made sense as to why you were able to save him. You were running away; what if you had succeeded? He would’ve never met you. He frowned at the thought.

“Don’t frown, we’re having too much fun to frown!”

Her fingers brushed against his chin and brought his gaze to hers. Pink tinted at his cheeks as she smiled.

“That’s better.”

“So,” Poe leaned forward. “What did he look like? Everyone has seen Prince Armitage, but what about Prince Kylo?”

Kylo froze. He knew she was going to recognize him.

“Well, he doesn’t have red hair that’s for sure.” She told them. “He has beautiful jet black hair, but he’s pale like them. But he frowned a lot. He was always frowning at me. That’ all I can remember.”

She then turned to the blond next to her. “What about you? You work there you must’ve seen him plenty of times.”

His mouth opened and closed like a fish. “Well...I...I-I, I haven’t. I just fix things when called. Out of sight, out of mind.”

“A technician?” Finn asked and Kylo nodded.

“Matt the technician.” Poe chuckled.

“Well, Matt the technician, watch my sister while we are gone.” The two guys began to get up leaving Kylo nervous and you unbothered. Kylo couldn’t help but awkwardly watch you eat.

“Yes?” She asked.

Kylo cleared his voice not knowing what to say. “Are-Aren’t you nervous to be with me?”

“What do you mean?” She wiped her face and looked at him.

“Well...you don’t know me, I’m a strange man.”

And with that, she smiled.

“You’re not a strange man, Matt.” Y/N shook her head. “Finn would’ve never let you tagged along if you were.”

“Yeah, but how does he know this? He just met me.”

Turning your full body towards him, you began to talk. “Finn has this ability to tell if someone is genuine or not, he can always tell find your true feelings, it’s his gift.”

“His gift?”

“Yeah, his gift, everyone has a gift, Matt.”

“What’s your gift”

“The same thing I guess. Finn says I see into people; I can look into their souls and see if they’re their true selves, if their good, hence why I put up with my mother.” She shrugged turning to her food “She just wants the best for me.”

Kylo thought about her gift. She had saved him and was now hanging with him. Did that mean this was the real him? Was he...good? For years, he had been made to not feel and not express any signs of “weakness” as his father would say. He also had no time for generosity as him and Armitage was always in a constant mode of competition. But the mention of these gifts not only had him questioning his intentions, but also himself.

“Sometimes,” He spoke up. “I think things and they come true.”

“Urgh, I wish that was my gift, I could go for another drink now.” She replied.

“I also feel like I know what someone is thinking by looking at them.”

“You’re good at reading people, Finn is like that too, and their friend Rey, so I’ve heard.” Y/N turned to face him. “What am I thinking?”

He looked over the girl, really concentrating but it was so hard they were her eyes sparkled up at him. Before he could speak, glitter rained down on them. Y/N look up in awe welcoming the shower and Kylo tried his best to shake them off of him.

“What the hell is this festival about anyways?” He grumbled.

“Noooo,” You cooed. “It was a nice try, but when you find out come find me.”

And with that, she was gone.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I'm pretty sure we know what caused that windstorm and what Kylo's gift is.


	3. The Red Knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Awks this never got finished because your girl partied all weekend long. But here you go it's long af, I also apologize if it's sloppy, I kept going back and changing it because things were not to my liking, but I finally decided I like this direction.

Kylo realized that she took his question for her answer and now she was gone. How the hell was he going to find her in this massive crowd? He groaned standing up and brushing the glitter off his pants before going after you. It was much easier said than done. Just like a bird you were fleeting about every corner of the festival and every time he thought he had caught you, you were gone. Kylo was internally panicking as he couldn’t find her, your brother was going to kill him! So long for him being a good person. But at this time, as he searched for her, he began to find out what this festival was all about. It was about the same time, he spotted you dancing on a small wooden stage. He went over to her where a crowd clapped as Y/N and other girls danced around each other. 

“You found me!” She cheered and he blushed.

“Yes, I di-”

“And did you find out what the festival is about?” She asked and he nodded.

“It’s called ‘Amants Inconnus.” He told her but she looked at him with confusion. “Do you not know what that means?”

“I used to skip my language classes.”

Shaking your head, you motioned for him to help you down. A few steps away, Finn and Poe observed the pair. Although he hated the idea of you getting married and being forced to be one of the prince’s choices, he promised their mother he would try to get you to open up to the idea of marriage. You were such a lovely girl, he just wanted the best for you and wanted you to enjoy life. He thought you deserved to fall in love, the least he could do was push you in the direction; so he promised their mother he would take her to ‘Amants Inconnus’. Then, Matt showed up and the universe took control. Like now as he watched Matt gently place his hand on her waist to help bring her off the stage and how naturally his body hovered over hers in protection from those that passed by as they continued to conversate.

“What does it mean?”

Y/N asked; your hands laid gently on his arms as his hands were still place on her waist.

“It means ‘Unknown Lovers’; the festival help find true soulmates.”

“Oh my, that’s beautiful.” You smiled thoughtfully. “That’s so nice of them, how do they do it?”

“W-Well...they,” He blushed as she looked up at with innocently, curious eyes. “They pick twelve people a-and they don’t know they’ve been chosen. Each pair cross paths, which is like another level, until the end when one couple is chosen to have the strongest love of all.”

“Really?” She beamed up at him and he nodded, words escaping him.

“And they’re all strangers?”

“Yup,” He said. “Nobody even knows how they get chosen.”

“And everybody wins because everyone finds love!” She smiled. “Let’s go find out how they do it.” 

He went to say something before Finn and Poe were walking up to them.

“I hear they have archery,” Poe said.

Like a light switch, your plan of sneaking around the festival was forgotten as you latched onto the blond man’s hand dragging him to the archery course. Kylo couldn’t stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks, especially when you would turn to check on him. He pouted when you eventually let go when you went to pick your bow and arrow. Standing back Kylo watched Poe and Finn shoot. They weren’t bad but weren’t good either. Poe had high accuracy, but low precision and Finn had the opposite.

“You’re terrible at this!” Y/N teased her brother.

“Yeah, well then please show me.” He stepped out the way, motioning for her to go. Pulling back the bowstring, releasing it and having your arrow fall flat in front of you. Poe and Finn chuckled as you went to try again. Pulling it back, Finn cracked a joke causing you to turn with a ready position. Poe ran to the side as Finn dropped to the floor.

“What is wrong with you woman?!” Finn yelled.

One brave soul, Kylo, came to help you. “You have to hold it like this.”

Y/N stood there letting him fix her. Although he was teaching her, he couldn’t help but think about how small she was compared to him. And when her back rested on his chest, he couldn’t help but notice how in sync their breathing was.

“Now pull,” 

She did and it landed on the target which made her very happy. She handed over the equipment to him and he still continued to give her some tips.

“I can’t see you’re too tall.” Y/N said as she stood behind him.

He bent down expecting her to peer over his shoulder, not wrap her arms and legs around him. He stood up straight letting himself be consumed by yet another blush. A giggle danced in his ears as she gently tugged on them.

“You have big ears.” She said. “They’re really cute.”

He took a deep breath. No one ever called his ears cute. He mumbled a thank you before effortlessly landing on the numerous bullseyes with you still on his back. 

“Woah big boy has skills!” Finn exclaimed.

“Big boy is better than you!” Y/N teased her brother, jumping from Kylo’s back to Finn’s. The siblings ran off leaving Kylo and Poe to catch up.

“You...like her, don’t you?” 

Poe’s words caused Kylo to trip on his steps. 

“I-I...I-don, I just met her.” 

But just the fact that he didn’t answer made it obvious.

“Just letting you know, Finn brought her here to convince her that marriage isn’t bad.”

“Why are you telling me?” Kylo asked.

Poe sighed believe the old blond stereotype. “Because, you can help us, you know.”

“You want me to trick Y/N? That’s wrong.” He shook his head.

“It wouldn’t be a trick because you like her.” Poe teased as a blush grew on Kylo. “Plus Finn thinks you’re perfect for her.”

Kylo thought back to Finn’s gift and wondered what was said when the two men left him with Y/N.

“You want me to ask her to marry me? Because I can already tell you the answer will be no.” Kylo said rather disappointed as he thought back to the palace.

“I’m not saying all of that, but don’t get your hopes up so fast she might not want to know but maybe later,” Poe told him.

“Plus, you might want to hurry up, you’re not the only one who has noticed her.” Poe laid a hand on his back. Brown eyes scanned the crowd where various men were watching you as you danced in the center with others. Of course, you didn’t notice as you smiled and twirled the long shimmering ribbon that hung from the maypole. Coming up beside Finn, who clapped for his sister, Kylo just stood there in a minor trance watching her. The announcer began to call for partners and men began to rush to the women’s side. Gnawing on his bottom lip, he hesitated forward before jumping back. Finn and Poe noticed, they looked at Y/N who was still dancing alone and struggling with another heavy ribbon. Kylo didn’t understand what this girl was doing to him, but he felt so unsure of himself. He went to move again but then decided against it because he didn’t know if he could take the rejection.

“GO!” Both Finn and Poe yelled at him causing him to jump before his eyes landed on you, you were the only one alone out there and he didn’t want you to be alone. With long strides, he made his way to your side and pulled the extra ribbon from your hand. It caught you by surprise but you were more than happy to see who it was that was helping you. And when you smiled up at him he promised himself he’d wait forever for you.

“What are we supposed to do?” 

“I don’t know, I’ve just been spinning around.” She laughed.

So they followed her technique, intricately weaving their colorful ribbon until white petals and glitter began to rain over them. Kylo couldn’t even be mad at it because when he looked at you, you looked so beautiful in it. But then, people were separating them. He tried to get to you, but it was much harder as the crowd drowned out his calls for you and he was pushed by many people to a busy tent only to find out that he and Y/N had won the festival. This he couldn’t believe, even as they took his boots and placed a laurel wreath on his head, he stayed in his state of shock as they dragged him to another tent. This tent, unlike the first one, had barely anyone in it, except for two people, one of them being you. His jaw dropped slightly as you turned to reveal your exquisite beauty as the colorful flower crown highlighted your features. The other person, an old man, who was there beckoned Kylo to come in and close the tent. Standing side by side, the old man circled them with incense as he spoke an unknown language. Grabbing both of their left hands he placed a thread on both their ring finger, looping and weaving similar to the way they did the ribbon. And like magic, it disappeared. As they looked over their hands there was nothing was there. 

“No one can see them, only you.” The old man said and then a red thread with a knot appear on their hands. “You’re forever tied together, nothing can come between your love. Tell no one of this.”

They both looked at each other with skeptical before he then led them to an ornate swing where he told them to sit before they began to ascend in the air overlooking the festival.

“Did you know this was going to happen?” You turned to the man that was once again blushing.

“No, no I swear, I-” 

Her laughter cut him off before she went to look at the red knot on his larger hand. Her hand was much softer and smaller compared to his. The contrast made him want to protect her.

“I guess we are married now.” She said.

“Well, I don’t know if marriage is the right word, maybe bound,” Kylo said.

“Bound sounds much stronger than marriage, at least you can get out of the latter.” Y/N removed the flower crown and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hands playing with his left one. Kylo’s eyes couldn’t help but stare at their matching red knots. It meant something much deeper than marriage, yet both of them seemed to be very fine with this.

“Would you marry me if I asked you?”

This question caused her to look up at him, breath catching in her throat as she was met by rich honey eyes pouring into hers. But still, she shook her head no.

“You don’t have to, we’re bound together.” She replied.

“So you’re my wife?”

“True soulmate,” Y/N corrected him as she was still under his spell. His eyes glanced to her soft, plump lips before asking her one more question.

“So if this was our wedding and I was your husband, I’d have permission to kiss you. Does a true soulmate have the same permission?” He asked leaning a little closer. Y/N nodded, letting him close the gap as his lips captured hers. Lips dancing with each other as the wind carefully rocked them. His arms tightly wrapped around her, holding her as if she would fly away. Pulling back he looked her over, she was beautiful and he was in love, and he didn’t need a silly thread to tell him what she was to him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Finn and Poe, master matchmakers. This series was supposed to be five chapters and then I had to split a chapter, urgh, struggle.


	4. The Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So the first three chapters were my dream, this one is not. But, I hope you like it. I'm thinking about make this max 10 chapters since my original 5 got messed up. Anyways enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> *Implied Nudity*

He quite liked kissing. He didn’t know if it was just the action he liked or if it was you. But he definitely liked you. He liked your eyes and your hair and your cheeks and your nose and your chin and your ears and well...just you! And each one of these features he placed a kiss on them which made you laugh.

“Stop,” You giggled. “It tickles!” 

This just made Kylo’s heart swell. The way your face scrunched up as you protested but made no move in pushing him away. 

“Ok, ok,” He promised, but not before pressing a longing kiss on her lips. 

Her fingers ghosted against his chin, pulling him closer. Just as this kiss began to deepen, he felt a smile on her lips before she threw her head back in laughter. Why were you laughing, he wasn’t even touching you.

“If you two love birds are done, I think it’s best to start our way to D’Qar.”

Finn’s voice reached their ears as he had stopped tickling the bottom of his sister’s barefoot. Poe began to work on the rope lowering them down to the ground while Finn handed them their shoes. The two guys watched them put their shoes on before Poe asked: “Are you married now?”

Y/N and Kylo looked at each other before shaking their head because it was much deeper than marriage. 

“Good, one less thing I have to explain to mom,” Finn said before walking off, followed by Poe. Kylo stood and helped you, only to place a kiss to your forehead.

“I hope you guys won’t be doing that the whole way.”

Finn cringed and a blush fell on Kylo’s cheek, but you were there to press a reassuring kiss to his cheeks before pulling him in the direction of the others.

* * *

 

Their journey to D’Qar was going well once they hitched a ride on a wagon collecting others at selected spot. Kylo hated the people, the crowdedness, the loud noise. Ironically everything he seemed to hate at the moment, you liked. He watched you sitting next to Finn as he and Poe sang some silly song. How were they soulmates? They seemed so different but it felt so right; in all honesty, they were puzzle pieces. 

In her seat, Y/N sat with tired eyes swaying to the music. With a sigh, she leaned her head on her brother’s shoulder before he quickly brushed you off.

“Got to sleep somewhere else, I’m trying to talk to this girl,” Finn said through gritted teeth.

With a sigh, you got up only to fall on Finn as the wagon hit a bump. Finn moved you off of him to Poe, who then did the same thing. It seemed that the girl would be passed back until there was an empty seat.

“Matt?” You whispered, “Are you awake?”

But there was no answer. 

“Matt?” 

You reached out and brushed a hand through his hair. He flinched, only to turn and see you releasing a sigh of relief. He forgot that he was ‘Matt’. Y/N smiled before sliding next to him. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t.”

She smiled at his answer before looking out the little hole in the wagon’s cover to see the bright moon shining over them.

“Have you ever left Supremia?” You asked.

He nodded.

“Plenty of times, I like to get away as much as possible.”

Kylo watched you visibly shrink, although you tried to hide it.

“Have you ever left Supremia?”

“No,” Y/N shook her head.

“Are scared?”

“NO!” She quickly replied.

But Kylo knew she was, he could sense it. She was nervous, she was excited, and she was scared. 

“When I was little I used to be scared to leave.” He told her honestly.

“You did?”

“I used to be scared of a lot of things when I was little. But then I would sing a song.” Kylo told her and then start at the tune. A calm rushed over the both of them as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes.

“It’s beautiful Matt, did your mother sing it to you?” You asked.

A blush hit his cheek as he shook his head.

“I don’t, I don’t have a mother. It’s just my father and my brother.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” You replied. “But who taught it to you?”

“No one, it just seemed to always be with me as long as I could remember.”

“Maybe it is your mother’s spirit?” Y/N told him.

He looked down at you pondering your words. His father never talked about their mother or if they had one but he HAD to have one right? 

“Maybe,” He smiled before laying his head on top of yours. 

Your eyes began to slowly close from the vibrations off his chest as he sang. But it was short lived as Poe and Finn were pulling them out the wagon.

“Are we here already?” Y/N rubbed her eyes before her hands fell to reach out for her soulmate.

“Nah,” Poe replied. “This is Jakku; we gotta go see about a fairy named Rey and then we will take a short cut.”

Poe began to lead the way as the rest followed.

* * *

It didn’t take long before they were at a little cottage. With three rhythmic knocks, the door opened to reveal a three-bunned brunette.

“FINN!” She yelled out. “POE!”

The guys wrapped engulfed her in a hug as they entered. Y/N wore a smile at the warm atmosphere as Kylo tried to figure out if they had a thing. The three of them broke the hug and hazel eyes fell on you.

“You must be Y/N! I’m Rey!”

She immediately pulled you in a hug, catching her off guard. Pulling back Rey looked Y/N over.

“You’re right Finn, everything you said she’d be.” She smiled.

Your face scrunched up looking between Rey and Finn.

“He said your spirit brings happiness,” Rey whispered to Y/N, which caused you to smile.

“And that’s Matt, he’s a technician.” Poe pointed. “He and Y/N are married.”

Kylo grumbled as Y/N moved to stand by his side. 

“We are not married.” He gritted.

Rey stood before him with a hard and narrow stare. Was she the fairy?

“Aren’t you too big to be a fairy?” It slipped out of his mouth before he realized it.

“Aren’t you too small to be a giant?” She retorted.

It was true he was insecure about his built; his eyes narrowed as he looked at her. He came to the realization that he hated her.

“How’d you two meet?” 

A smile returned to Rey’s face as she began to talk to you. And you couldn’t help but feel the happiness course into your veins as you thought about it.

“We met at a festival.”  Your hands intertwined as you gazed up into rich chocolate eyes.

“Urgh,” Rey spat. “Did you really take her to Amants Inconnus? It’s such a scam.” She shook her head as she looked at Finn.

Kylo’s hand protectively wrapped his arm around Y/N’s waist pulling her into his side. 

“It’s not a scam.” Kylo’s voice was stern, causing Rey to flinch.

She turned to study him over because Y/N’s spirit was pure light and this “Matt” guy just screamed trouble.

“Well, that was a nice meet and greet.” Poe clapped. “Is it cool if we refresh and eat before we go off to D’Qar?” 

“Of course, you guys know where the waterfall is.”

“Y/N and Matt should go first.” Finn teased.

Rey scoffed and went to object before Poe interrupted. 

“Yeah, they should. I was hoping you could take a look at this.” Poe pulled out the compass. 

Rey's eyes widened as she nodded before telling Y/N and her “soulmate” the direction of the waterfall.

* * *

Kylo had to admit this was a nice waterfall. To bathe in such a beautiful wonder was magnificent. The sounds of the rushing water were so calming his mind drifted off to elsewhere as he lathered more soap. He heard a loud sploosh, causing him to turn around only to see you...jumping out of the water...bare naked.

“Hi!” You said with a smile.

His large hands fell to your shoulders and pushed her down.

“Y/N...you’re naked.” He blushed.

“I know.”

“I-I, I can’t see you like this.”

“Yes, you can you’re my soulmate and I give you permission.” She said matter-of-factly.

Kylo went to open his mouth but closed it. This soulmate thing was kind of hard to keep up with. For so long he had been told what was right and what was wrong. Especially when it came to women and marriage. Then you came along and changed everything. And unlike Rey, he didn’t think the festival was a big scam. It was real because he did fall for you and he did believe you were his soulmate because he set you free and now look! They were bound together by a red knot. So tentatively moved back allowing you to stand in the waist deep water.

“They’re not much, I wish they were bigger.” You looked down at your breast and mixed the look on his face. “There’s Ina in the village, her boobs are humongous! It’s like they grow every year!” 

“I-I lik-e th-them.” Kylo stuttered out. “I think they’re beautiful and perfect for you.”

A smile fell on her lips as her eyes dropped at his waist and then back to his stare. Her full lips were parted as if waiting for some prize. And then it clicked.

“Oh...oh me?” He said. 

Turning his back he moved to the shallow end exposing his very pale bottom which caused you to suppress a giggle. He took in a deep breath before turning to face you. He’s never had a girl look at his manhood before, he honestly didn’t know what her reaction would be.

“Well, this is it.” Kylo’s eyes looked up avoiding your stare. “It’s much bigger than this, I promise, it’s just wet...and cold.”

You, on the other hand, were staring wide-eyed. She had seen one a dare but it looked nothing like this. He was a tall and solid guy, so you didn’t understand why it wouldn’t be the same.

“THERE’S MORE!” 

“Well, yes, when it grows-”

“IT CAN GROW!”

Your words caught Kylo off guard as his eyes fell on you who was shook. Slowly he began to wade back in the water towards her. Y/N’s eyes looked down and shook her head.

“I don’t think it can fit! I don’t think there’s much room down there.” 

Y/N’s voice was very serious and it caused Kylo to chuckle as a blush rose on his cheeks. Craning his neck he placed a kiss on your lips, bringing you flesh to flesh.

“We don’t have to do anything, not now, not ever. If you don’t want to; I’m very happy with you right here.”

“Like this?” Y/N wore a smirk 

“Maybe.” He replied before going in for another kiss. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I'm really the hoe that would be like "I'm not getting married" then finds a soulmate and be like "you want to claim me here?" (rips clothes off);


	5. The Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In honor of finals week.

In the morning, they all finally continued to D’Qar. Unfortunately, another stop was made: Takadona. Kylo didn’t understand why another stop was needed. Not to mention his vision; every once in a while, his vision would begin the blur and he didn’t understand why. Hand in hand with yours, he followed behind Poe, Finn, and Rey. Poe and Finn poked fun of Matt’s reluctance for adventure; quite the opposite of their beloved Y/N. Rey, on the other hand, scoffed in disgust reminding him that he could go on without them. Then there was you. You understood he wanted to go to D’Qar and meeting you had strayed him on a different path, but you found it strange how his little worrisome, protective demeanor had changed to irritated and almost possessive; still, you were there to give his hand a squeeze and running your thumb soothingly across the back of his hand.

“Hey, we are going to stop for the night,” Poe said.

“The night? The sun is still out!” Matt pointed to the sky.

“Ok and...if we continue it won’t be and we will be stuck,” Rey interjected.

“Well, we wouldn’t be if we had never got off the trail in the first place.”

“You know you can always go ahead and leave us be, Matt.” She spat before turning her back. Poe and Finn stared at the boy before their eyes fell to you. With an apologetic look, you begged them to continue walking giving them some alone time. 

“Matt, I-I know you want to go to D’Qar, but I think resting for the night is a good idea.” You told him.

He turned to you with angry eyes that quickly softened with one look upon your face.

“Y/N, it’s just that I...the sooner I get to D’Qar the sooner I can get back to the Palace. I-I don’t know how long I have.”

His words confused you. You thought he was talking about his job at the palace, but clearly, you didn’t know he was referring to the potion that turned him into ‘Matt’.

“I’m sorry, I understand; but just for me, tonight, please rest and eat. I’ll talk to them and try to smooth things over. If not, we’ll set off early in the morning, just you and I.” Y/N smiled up at the man. He went to nod his head only for his vision to blur and shake his head. 

“A-Are you ok, Matt?” You asked.

Fixing his glasses, he nodded and he followed behind you to where Finn, Poe, and Rey were situated. Stopping before the table, eyes turned to them. 

“These are who the extra room is for?” An old shriveled woman with large glasses looked up at Y/N. “And who are you?”

“That’s my sister and her husband.” Finn quipped

“We aren’t married,” Kylo mumbled, as you just melted into his side.

“Well, it does look pretty serious, make room for them.” Maz shooed the trio.

“No, they met at that silly festival.” Rey rolled her eyes.

“Amants Inconnus?” Maz gasped, grabbed their left hands. “You have it don’t you?”

Both the breath of the couple caught as the other three moved in to see whatever it was Maz was looking at.

“My stars, I haven’t met one in years, almost over twenty years ago.” She beamed.

“Met what?” The trio questioned curiously.

“Soulmates.” 

A blush hit Kylo’s cheeks as Finn and Poe questioned Y/N, while Rey rolled her eyes.

“Honestly Maz, you can’t believe this too!” Rey roared.

“Why are you so against this? Against us?” Kylo snapped at her, catching everyone all off guard.

“Because it’s ridiculous!”

“No, it’s because you’re afraid.” His eyes darkened as he set his glare on Rey. Like predator to prey. 

“You're so lonely... so afraid to be alone.” A slight smile formed on his lips as she was caught by surprise and started to fold into herself. “At night, desperate, alone... scared.”

Rey did her best to keep her tears from falling as they brimmed.

“Matt…” Your soft, wavering voice pulled him out of his daze, looking around confused, unaware of what just happened. But Rey did, he had just seen her deepest fear, but how could that be possible unless he…

“Who are you?” Maz leaned forward.

“I-I’m Matt,” He leaned back.

“No,” She climbed the table to now be face to face with him. “I know you. I know who you are.”

“Y-You don’t know me, I just met you.” He replied.

Adjusting her glasses, Maz said: “If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people. I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run, who wants the truth.”

No one said anything as both Maz and the blond stare at each other.

“Come on, I’ll show you two lovebirds to your room.” Maz jumped off the table with a pep in her step as if nothing had happened.

Slowly, Kylo stood up aware of eyes on him. And in the back of his mind, he could hear all the whispers nagging at him, feeding at his insecurities. He felt his anger start to rise as he followed behind Maz with Y/N in tow. Opening up the room, he stalked right past his host. You watched with worried eyes; what had gotten into him?

“My dear, why don’t we let him relax.” Maz placed a hand on your back. “I want to show you something.” 

You followed the small woman down a long hallway.

“Your brother told me about your horrible ordeal at the palace,” Maz said, causing you to chuckle.

“Terrible, I’m just happy I managed to get out.” You joked. 

“Me too, if not you would’ve never found your soulmate.” Maz smiled at you and you couldn’t help the feeling of warmth spread through you. “But you want more.”

This caught you by surprise.

“I-I mean how many people are lucky to find their soulmates. It’s something beyond my imagination.”

“My dear,” She turned when they made it to a large wooden door. “I see your eyes. You already know the truth. You’re more than just a housewife...having a soulmate is excellent... But...you have so much more to offer the world.”

Opening the room, it illuminated showing a vast array of potions, books, cauldrons, and other knick-knacks. With wide eyes, your feet led you into the room. Fingertips brushing against every surface.

“Y/N you’re a very intelligent young woman, both mentally and emotionally, along with a beautiful heart. How would you like to be my apprentice?” Maz asked.

Your were shocked at the offer.

“I-I don’t know what to say...magic? I-I can’t do that.” You bit your lip. 

**“** The belonging you seek is not behind you... it is ahead. I know magic and this power. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Feel it...it runs through you... it's always been there. It will guide you.

“But, I don’t know if I could be a priestess.”

A little chuckle left her lips as she strode beside you. “Of course, not now, a budding witch, but in due time. I’ll put you under my wing, you’d even have a little cottage for you and your future family.”

Your face grew warm thinking about starting a family with Matt.

“That sounds great, but...I don’t know if...he has a job at the palace, and-”

“Shh, shh, my dear do not fret yet!” Maz calmed you. “I understand you want to talk to him first. But, before you do,” Maz grabbed your hand and guarded you to a large armoire. Opening it, the warm light spilled over the various eggs.

“What is this?” You asked confused.

“They’re familiars, the help guides us. Even if you decide not to, I want you to have one.” Maz told you.

Approaching closer, your eyes washed over each egg, all similar in appearance. But one stood out to you; pale, with a dusting of brown spots. It reminded you of Matt’s beauty marks. You hesitated to grab it until Maz nodded.

“What’s in it?” Y/N asked turning it over. 

“You have to wait and see.” Maz winked.

* * *

You rushed back to the room excited to tell Matt about what just happened.

“Matt, Matt, you won’t believe what just happened.” You exclaimed. “Maz just offered me a job and home here!”

He couldn’t believe his ears. His back was towards you as he tried to process everything. What about D’Qar? What about them? Unfortunately, when he finally turned around, you were met with someone different. Well, it was Matt, his eyes just looked darker.

“Matt…” Your voice was above a whisper as you saw him standing in the middle of the room.

“What about us?” He asked.

“You can stay as well, Matt.”

“So no D’Qar, this is it?” His voice was sharp. “You didn’t even think to ask me? Do you not care?”

“Matt, I haven’t accepted anything, that’s why I wanted to talk to you.” Y/N told him.

But the voices in his head began to fill his head. Maybe Rey was right, this soulmate thing was fake, maybe it was Matt that was her soulmate, not Kylo. No one ever loved Kylo, why would she. More and more thoughts fed into his insecurities that he had blocked out anything Y/N had said. He felt his anger getting the best of him as he tightened his fist. The sounds of gasp caused him to fall out of his thoughts. There Y/N stood wide-eyed, gasping for air, fingers clawing at her throat. He went into a panic, this only happened a few times before and he really didn’t know how to control it and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt you. He was quick to run up and get you to lay on the bed.

“Breathe, Y/N, breathe,” Kylo repeated, cradling your face in his large hands. “Please breathe, I’m so sorry Y/N, I’m sorry.”

Y/N began to cough, taking deep breaths to make up for the lack of oxygen. With a sigh of relief, Kylo began pressing kisses to your face thanking the heavens.

“I love you, Y/N. I can’t lose you, I’m sorry.” His forehead rested against yours. You were confused as to what happened, but your throat and head hurt really bad. You just wanted to be held by Matt and as if he could read your mind, that’s exactly what he did; rocking you softly until you fell asleep. During your time with Maz, he realized the potion was fading off and he was turning back. He already knew a missing Prince was bad, but it would be even worse for you to wake up and realize you had fallen in love with someone who didn’t even exist. So he had to leave, he had to leave to make things right.

* * *

When you woke up, there was no sign of Matt. Your chest started to tighten as your brain began to panic about his whereabouts until you saw a folded parchment next your pillow. Unfolding it, you read his letter:

_ Dear Y/N, _

_ I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t upset you, but I had to leave. It’s not you, it’s me. I love you and I don’t want to hurt you. I do want to marry you, but I just have to make things right. Give me a week before you return for Supremia and I’ll ask your mother for your hand in marriage if that is alright with you. _

_ Your loving Soulmate _

Your heart began to flutter at the thought of marrying Matt and making your mom happy that you had her idea of a future. You just had to wait a week. Maybe you would take Maz up on her offer, just for a trial run. After preparing yourself for the day, you went down to get breakfast, only to pass a room filled with “whispers” from Poe, Finn, Rey, and Maz. Pushing the door open, they all paused and looked at you.

“What?” You asked.

Finn groaned, pulling you in and closing the door shut.

“Do you think we can trust her?” Poe whispered to Rey before receiving a smack from Finn.

“Of course we can, she’s my sister.”

“It’s not her we should be worried about, it’s him.” Rey said, obviously talking about Matt.

“Um, it’s ok, he’s not here. And whatever you guys want to tell me stays between us.” You gave them a soft smile.

Maz grinned as she pointed to the map continuing whatever the conversation about, leaving you confused until you saw a picture. Gently picking it up, not to disturb anyone, your (y/e/c) eyes focused in on the two people in them. 

“Who, who are they?” You asked Maz.

“That was the Princess and Prince of Alderaan, Leia and Han.”

“What happened to them?”

“They’ve been forced underground by King Snoke, they run an underground rebel alliance to regain the kingdom they lost as well the others that he took.” Poe told you.

“The King is so powerful do you really think they can do this.” You were skeptical about a bunch of people risking their lives for old royalty.

“Not powerful, evil. Y/N if you even knew half of the things he’s done you wouldn’t be so quick to scoff. By himself, he’s just a wicked man, but with his army, he can crush as many as he pleases.” Rey replied. “And yes they can, they just need help.”

Lifting her sleeve, she revealed a rebel insignia, which led to Poe and Finn doing the same. You sat shocked at your brother. 

“Finn what are you doing that’s treason!” You yelled.

“Listen Y/N, you don’t know half of the things I’ve seen being in the King’s army. It’s inhumane! My first battle, I made a choice. I wasn't gonna kill for them. So I ran.” Finn told you. “I was ashamed of what I did. I never told you because I was ashamed of what you would think of me. It’s why I never came back.”

Y/N listened to her brother and felt the fear in his voice and could only imagine what it must’ve been like. She had always looked up to him and understood that he would always fight for what was right. To hell with treason, he was your blood. Flinging your arms around him, you hugged him tightly. 

“Family moments are touching, but we have pressing matters.” Maz cleared her throat. Picking up the picture you once held, she put it back in front of you.

“They look familiar, no?”

Tilting your head, they did, but you couldn’t spot from where. “Yeah, maybe I don’t know really, why?” 

“Snoke is into the dark arts and there’s a prophecy that the Prince of Light will reign over the land.” Maz said, but no one really was catching in. “Snoke had his henchman collect this child, coincidentally, two were born on the same day. One of them was their son.”

Looking over the picture one more time, you looked more closely at their different features before settling on the woman’s eyes. Those eyes, you knew those eyes.

“Oh my…” Your eyes lifted to Maz who wore a smile. The others sat confused asking questions.

“Matt...Matt is their child. Matt is the Prince of Light.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Kylo made his way back to Supremia, in severe pain. He expected it to be quick and painful, like turning, but it was even worse turning back. It was agonizingly slow with little changes from days before letting him know the potion was wearing off. Clutched over in pain, he decided to drink some water from the nearby river. It felt like forever to get there, but it was worth it as his dry lips felt the cool gush of water. It was a paradise until everything went black.

* * *

Y/N finally made it back to Supremia, nerves brimming. After discovering that Matt was the Prince of Light, you had unofficially joined the rebel alliance. They didn’t tell you of King Snoke’s crime, but the fact that he would steal babies to use for his power made you want to rescue Matt and the other child. Matt had lost out on a family, most importantly a mother, for a selfish, corrupt man. The plan was simple: find Matt, get married, you, Matt, and your mother move to Takadona, reunite Matt with his family, dethrone Snoke. It seemed a lot easier when Rey had written it than thinking about it now.

Opening the door, your mother looked at you confused at your apparent state. 

“What has gotten into you?” She asked.

“I met someone.” You blurted out and this got her attention. 

“Ok, where, when?” 

“At a festival, last week or so, he’s from here.”

“From here? I know everyone here.”

But you shook your head.

“He works in the palace, he rarely gets out. He wants to marry me.” You heart started to beat faster just thinking about it. A wide smile fell on her mother’s face as she grabbed her daughter.

“Tell me everything, who is he? What’s his name? What’s his job at the palace?” She began bombarding Y/N with questions.

“Mother please, I-I can’t say as of now...it’s a bit much too process.” You calmed her. “I’ll be right back.”

As Y/N fled upstairs, the palace’s carriage trotted up to their home. Pristine black boots stepped out of the carriage as blue eyes wandered at his surroundings. Prince Armitage had returned from his travels and found himself in the same position as his brother: choosing a bride. Unlike Kylo, who participated in that silly tradition, Armitage took a more strategic route looking for a wife that held some type of stature or credentials on her own that could hold up with him ascending to be the General of the King’s Army. So when Phasma told him of the young woman who had saved his brother’s life was pardoned from participating, awarded and beautiful, he couldn’t think of a better choice. His footman, knocked on the door, when your mother answered completely in shock.

“Your highness,” She quickly curtsied, allowing him to enter her home. 

He nodded before explaining his reasoning to be here. Unbeknownst to you, your mind thought back to Matt and you couldn’t wait to see him. Finishing tying the ribbon on your skirt. You began to make your way down the stairs when you heard multiple voices. The appearance of a tall, red-haired man caused you to freeze, as his blue eyes fell to you. Clearly, his brother was dumb enough to pass you up, just the sight of you could take the souls of many men. Your mother was quick to grab and drag you in front of the towering Prince.

“Now I know why you didn’t tell me who he was.” She whispered, but you were confused. 

“I wanted to personally thank you for saving my brothers life and get permission from your mother for your hand in marriage.” He said.

“SHE ACCEPTS!” Your mother yelled with glee as you froze in shock.

This changed everything; you needed a new plan.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I can't read or write.


	6. The Portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely will be 10 chapters. I have too many unfinished long series. Plus this series was only supposed to be 5 chapters long.

In the morning, the palace came to retrieve you. Usually, they gave the fiancees a week to prepare and say their goodbyes but by the time Prince Armitage had left, your news had spread through the town like wildfire. The little family you had left and your friends had come to see you before nightfall. Not to mention, your mother was rushing you to get on with it. How you wished you were in D’Qar. You missed Poe, Rey, Finn, and Matt. You really wished the last two were here so that you wouldn’t have to be in this predicament. But then, of course, there was the matter of the whole Prince of Light thing. You groaned as the carriage carrying you had stopped. Peering out the window, you took in the sight of the Imperial Palace, official home of the King. Gulping, your eyes turned to look at the bronze birdcage with the blue velvet pillow where the egg Maz had gifted you sat. In a strange way, it was the only thing helping you stay calm.

* * *

You were now in the care of the Kingdom. Specifically by the name of Lady Phasma. With her upright posture, she led you down many corridors.

“Honestly, I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again,” Phasma spoke over her shoulder. “Not that I’m complaining. You never gave me a problem.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Y/N mumbled.

Phasma stopped and turned to face you with steel-blue eyes.

“No more ma’am. You are to be Princess of Hux, possibly Queen of Supremia. So let’s make one thing clear, you will be the person behind the most powerful man in all the land, if not more. You have to carry yourself like it, got it?” Phasma said so sternly.

You nodded quickly before getting out a quick “Yes, Lady Phasma,” 

“You will be staying in the east wing, along with Lady Lafleur and her ladies. Is it only just you?” Phasma stopped to take in the girl, who was younger and smaller than herself.

Y/N nodded. “And my bird.” You lifted up the birdcage.

“No...younger family members, friends, random people looking to move up?” She asked and you just shook your head.

“I’m the only girl, all my friends already have families. Plus, I am the youngest adult...but I can guarantee a lot of flower girls and page boys at the wedding.” You joked at the huge age gap between you and your cousins. Phasma looked over you once more. How could Hux have picked you? The two were so seemingly different. He had to be thinking appearance-wise, not to mention your age gave you more child-bearing years than Dominique. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Phasma turned and continued to tell you the rooms and rules of the palace. You continued to follow and listen.

“You will have classes on various subjects that are important to any Princess of Supremia. And if you need any help this is the library.” 

They stopped at a large dark fern green double door. Just before Phasma could say another word, a man of similar height in a long navy robe walked out. 

“Lady Phasma,” He bowed. “His highness vitals are still normal but he shows no sign of resurfacing soo-”

The man had stopped talking when he saw you over Phasma’s shoulder. He excused himself and let them be. 

“W-Who is in there?” You asked.

“No one,” She brushed it off.

“Lady Phasma,” Y/N called out. “He said ‘his highness’, which means it’s an important figure. I think as a fiance, I should know, just in case there is a turn of events.”

Of course, Phasma thought, you would use some power now. With a sigh, Phasma moved closer to you.

“It’s Prince Kylo, there was a storm when he was on his way to his journey. He was found near a river days later far from the wreck site. He’s been unconscious for some days now.” She spoke honestly.

Your heart dropped thinking about the Prince. How things could change so face in a week. One week he was choosing a bride the next minute, he was going through a traumatic and life-threatening event. Phasma went turned only to hear her name again.

“How did Dominique take the news?” You asked.

“Like any fiance would. Wondering what would happen to her and her place as a fiance.”

Y/N’s face scrunched up in disbelief.

“And Prince Armitage?”

“He was told and started preparing to be the heir apparent.”

“But, his brother is hurt?” You just couldn’t believe how selfish these people could be.

For the first time, Phasma almost felt sorry for the girl. She was so naive to the ways of the world. Maybe Kylo had a good decision to let you go instead of marrying you. At first, Phasma had thought to pardon the girl that saved his life was a mistake. It would’ve been the perfect story, but clearly, Hux thought that. But maybe Kylo saw something in you that he knew wouldn't work.

Phasma took a deep breath before speaking. “Unfortunately, to survive here you must think of you and only you.”

Phasma gave you a month. You gave yourself a week.

* * *

Within the week Hux was gone, you had begun classes along with Dominique. Since she started earlier, she made sure to let it be known. Dominique wanted to be a princess so bad and went above and beyond to try at outdo you at every chance. And you let her. You hated absolutely hated it here. There seemed to be nowhere you could escape without her and her army of annoying dressed up fools showing up and bothering you. During free time, Y/N befriended many of the help and tried to find Matt but it was much harder as Phasma continued to retrieve her. It seemed to get worse once Prince Armitage arrived. 

“Phasma,” He said and she nodded. His blue eyes cut from her to the colorful group of girls behind her. They began to giggle and Phasma rolled her eyes.

“Your highness, meet Prince Kylo’s betrothed and her court.”

Dominique and the girls quickly bowed before him.

“Prince Armitage, it is a pleasure.” Dominique smiled.

“Yes,” He cleared his throat. “And where is my betrothed?”

Phasma turned to see you were not there, which prompted the girls to giggle once again much to Phasma’s displeasure. 

The sound of doors slamming made them look to find you frozen with all eyes on you. Phasma’s eyes motioned for you to go to your fiance, so with cautious steps, you did and bowed before him.

“And where were you?”

The sternness of his voice made you look up at him.

“I-I got lost.” You lied, you were looking for a way out. 

He could care less as he looked you up and down with judgment apparent on his face.

“Do you have anything that’s not play dresses?” Prince Armitage said and all the girls laughed. Tears began to well in your eyes as the girls began to whisper.

“Phasma, please get her a wardrobe.”

Phasma bowed. He eyed you before he began to walk with a quick “Follow me.”

The walk was eerily silent as your glassy eyes stayed glued to the heel of his boots. When he stopped, you almost collided into him which earned you an eye roll.

“Look at me,” He ordered and you followed.

“ I run precisely on schedule, consistent. A kingdom is run with precision, as well as a home and requires nothing less. Tradition, discipline, and rules must be the tools to succeed because without them there will be disorder, catastrophe, anarchy! In short, we have a ghastly mess!” Armitage told Y/N. “As of now, I'm the heir apparent, the future King of Supremia. We must take the order of things into account. I will guide you with a firm but gentle hand, just like my subjects. But you will be the Queen. And as Queen, you must be a general, authoritative, my second-in-command. The future empire lies within your hands. So this, nonsense, must stop. Understood?”

“Yes, your highness,” You sighed.

Armitage looked you over before leaving you alone. Tears began to well in your eyes as you stood in the vacant hallway.  Y/N hated to sulk around like a child, but it seemed everything she did was wrong. Walking down the hall, you stopped at a familiar green door. You entered the vast library. Looking up the bookcases seemed to disappear into the sky. The library appeared to have rooms within rooms as you found more just around every corner and then you stopped when you saw him. There was a white veil surrounding him, so you couldn’t technically see his face. Along with the bandages that covered his face, hands, arms, and chest. You knew you shouldn’t have been here, but it was so calming. You drew near and sat in the armchair on his far right. This became your new habit. Whenever you were feeling down, afraid, happy, or just wanted to get away, you came here. Most of the time you sat and read books, but sometimes you talked to him. Strangely, he was the only person you felt comfortable around.

“Sometimes,” You stood beside him. “I feel like you’re the only one who understands me.”

Fingertips brushed the back of his hand before completely engulfing it. A groan escaped from the man’s lips. Y/N gasped and tried to remove her hand only for his grip to tighten. Fear ran through your body as you tried to wriggle out of his grip. He sat up with one manic eye looking around as he growled. Kylo was confused where was he? What happened? Why couldn’t he see? But there was something in his hand and then it was gone. He heard things falling, he stood up, on wobbly knees, and tried his best to follow them. But unfortunately, he never caught them. “Your highness, you’re awake!”

* * *

Kylo was bombarded by doctors, servants, his fiance, all annoying him to no end. Phasma had gone on a tour, which helped him none. And all he wanted to do was find you. At first, he thought it was all a dream: you, the potion, the festival, the red knot. But every time he looked at his hand it was there. Now he was determined to find you, to explain to you what had happened, that you and he were meant to be. But no one would leave him alone!

After the Prince’s awakening, Y/N avoided him like the plague. She was to busy “trying” to become a good wife while also trying to find Matt. And it was so hard, especially when your day was filled with sitting for your official portrait. You wore a simple white dress with embroidered gold flowers at the hem, which reminded you of Matt's golden locks. The artist praised your tranquility, as he chastised the micromanaging of Dominique. He was so caught up he didn’t see the Prince walk in.

“Oh your highness,” He gasped before bowing.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know this room was in use.” 

The deep, familiar voice made you perk up, turning around you saw a flash of black before he left. Butterflies emerged in your stomach and you found it strange that he evoked these feelings.

* * *

Armitage was upset that Kylo had awakened, which caused for the continuation of this silly competition. But, Kylo had heard about Armitage’s fiance because of her portrait. Every person that had seen it spoke about her beauty. It was almost as if she was sculpted by the makers themselves. It intrigued him because Armitage would have the same set of girls he had and there was no one like that. One night he had found himself in the portrait room with four golden easels standing in the middle. It was his portrait first, he eyed it wondering if they would go back and add the scar that was now etched on his face. Next, was Dominique’s filled with pastels and cherubs like an adolescent fairytale. Armitage came after, the artist got his soulless blue eyes correct. And then Kylo froze, breath catching in his throat. The next portrait,  Armitage’s fiancee… it was you!

 


	7. The Real Him

Kylo never saw you. He just couldn’t! He didn’t know how you would react, how he would react, how he would even begin to explain that he was Matt. So he did what any sane person would do when you were around, he’d run! Dominique found it annoying, Prince Armitage found it weird, and you were none the wiser. You were still on the lookout for Matt, which seemed to be a dead end. Not to mention, now that Prince Kylo was awake, the couples had to do engagements together. This meant no more running away to the library. But it was quite hard to do since Prince Kylo was always fleeing. In all honesty, you were quite jealous. Like now, how he got out of this stupid orchestra performance.

Looking to your right, you saw Dominique sitting alone quite bored. You looked to your left to see Prince Armitage expressionless, as always.

“May I be excused? I have to use the bathroom.” Y/N whispered to him.

Blue eyes rolled at you.

“You can hold it in.” 

“I really can’t.” You pleaded.

“Don’t be so childish.” Armitage was starting to regret his choice of a wife. Maybe his brother was smarter than he looked.

“I really can’t.”

This back and forth continued until you finally wore him down. The Prince stood up causing the orchestra to stop. Without looking down he told you to: “Hurry up!”

You scurried off like a little mouse.

Kylo saw you from afar jet down the hall and round the corner. He followed a good distance so that he wouldn’t be noticed. He followed you as you made your way down the halls of his childhood home. And then he stopped. There you were, on the balcony, his favorite balcony. Slowly he made his way over as his memories filled with how many times he ran away from his lessons or snuck out of bed to just sit here. As he got to the doorway he watched you peer a little too far over the balcony.

“What are you doing?” 

The deep voice startled you and you turned, holding onto dear life on the balcony at the sight of Prince Kylo. Both their hearts began to beat faster than they had ever felt before. Kylo knew why, but you just thought it was the anxiety of being caught. But there was something familiar about him and it wasn’t just from the competition. Hiding his left hand, he began to stalk toward you. Each step, made him want to rejoice and hold you in his arms. But he couldn’t tell you like this. 

“Shouldn’t you be somewhere else?” Kylo said.

The butterflies you felt in the library began to emerge again and you didn’t understand it.

“How’d you get out of it?” 

You asked and your words caught him off guard. A smirk hit his lips for a second before he was clearing his throat and motioning for you to exit. Y/N was a little surprise that Prince Kylo was escorting you and so close at that. Basically, shoulder to shoulder. He watched her freeze at the door to the viewing room before she slowly turned around.

“You might want to go if you don’t want to endure this.” Y/N told him and he couldn’t help but smirk before he was pushing the double doors open for you. The music stopped and everyone turned to look and see Prince Kylo and Y/N side by side, down the center aisle. He took her left hand in his right and led you to your seat near his brother. It took everything in him not to gently caress your hand, especially when he peered down and saw the red knot. You sat in your seat next to Armitage who eyed the pair suspiciously. 

“Thank you, your highness,” Y/N nodded

Kylo pressed a kiss upon the red knot which had your senses tingling. It had your mind running a mile a minute.

“It’s my pleasure.” Kylo said before sitting next to Dominique. Dominique was quick to tug his hand in her lap as Armitage watched puzzled at what game his brother was trying to play.

* * *

 

When you were finally dropped off in your room, you sighed in relief. Stars were all of this insufferable; you were supposed to find Matt and bring him home, to his real parents. Yet, you were closer to marrying a very cold and callous prince. Flopping on your bed, you saw a piece of parchment pop up. Taking it in your hand you opened it and you gasped: Meet me on the balcony -Matt

It didn’t say a time or a specific balcony, but you were quick to jump up and stealthily make your way to the nearest balcony. He could find you right? Y/N began biting her nails as she sat on the bench. It had to be this balcony, if it wasn’t he would’ve specified which one, right? But that all halted as a hand fell on your left shoulder. You turned slightly to see the red knot on his ring finger. 

“Mat-” Your eyes widened in surprise when you were met with Prince Kylo. You were confused as to why Kylo was here and not Matt and why, he too, had the red knot. Kylo sat down beside you with both hands on your shoulder.

“I don’t know how to say this, o-or even if you will believe me.” He started. “But, I’m Matt. I was on a journey a-and I took a potion. I didn’t know I was going to change appearances or even that I was going to see you again. But I took it as a sign, remember you said:  _ ‘what's meant to be will always come back to you’.” _

Y/N sat with her mouth agape, listening to him explain himself. You almost didn’t believe him, but then you looked in his eyes; it was the same pair of honey-brown eyes that would always stare down so lovingly at you.

“I don’t know if you believe me, but I don’t ever regret letting you go because it led me back to you. And I love you, Y/N, with all my heart.” Kylo told you.

Without hesitation, she replied: “I know...and I believe you.”

Kylo was elated to hear the words leap out of your mouth, he wasted no time pulling you into a big kiss. It was easy to get wrapped up in it, but now that you found “Matt”, there were other things to discuss.

“Ma-Kylo, Kylo, Kylo,” Y/N pulled back breathlessly. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

“If it’s about Armitage, leave it up to me.”

Stars, you forgot about your engagement to the Prince!

“Ok, ok, but this is something else.” You paused nervously not knowing how to explain this to him. “Your father...the King isn’t really your father. Neither is Armitage.”

Kylo was taken aback at this.

“There’s a prophecy that the Prince of Light will reign over the land. But if he should fall into the wrong hands, things could change.” Y/N told him. “Two children were born on the same day and both of them were taken.”

“So, you’re saying my father knew this and that’s why he took Armitage and I because one of us is the Prince of Light?” 

You gulped. “Not one, you.”

  
  
  



	8. The Plan

Although this was big news for Kylo, that came second to finding you. His brown eyes searched yours before speaking.

“This is big.”

“Yes,” you replied.

“This is serious!” 

“Yes,” 

“We can’t speak about it anymore in fear of others finding out.” With these words, Kylo’s lips had gotten dangerously close to yours, which had you nodding in your trance. His large hand squeezed your shoulders as he kissed you deeply. It had been too long and the stars did it feel good. There was a warmth feeling spreading throughout their bodies that had built up over time. 

“Ma-Kylo!” Y/N shout-whispered as she pulled away.

A smirk was heavy on his face as he looked at her trying to hide her swollen lip-smile. 

“I missed you.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“I miss you too but,” your (y/e/c) eyes widened. “We can’t do that here.”

She was right and he had gotten carried away. All he could think about was you here, in his home, with him. Standing up, Kylo grabbed your hand and pulled you along the soulless, stone halls of the palace to your room. They stealthily made their way to her room so they could finish what they started.

* * *

Kylo’s finger lazily drew circles on the bare expanse of your back. The room was hot and thick with the sweet smell of them. Kylo grunted as your eyes glanced up at him. His dark locks were wild and unruly thanks to your fingers never leaving his hair. A giggle surpassed your lips as you heard the little tweets emerge from small cracklings. You gasped in surprise as you turned to see your egg hatched. Emerging from the ivory shell was a small yellow bird with wide brown eyes.

“Kylo look!” 

Unsticking your sweaty chest from his earned you a whimper. He didn’t want to be apart from you anymore, especially not after this. You jumped on your knees to let the little bird out of its cage. Kylo’s fingers danced around the dimples that were displayed at the bottom of your spin. The little bird was perched inside your hand as you gently showed it to Kylo. He sat up so he could observe it.

“What are you going to name it?” He asked.

You dipped your head down in embarrassment as you answered: “Matt,”

His cheeks turned red as he was speechless. His heart stammered at your devotion for him...and his fake persona. 

“Well, he does kind of favor him...I mean me.” He stroked the little bird as you giggled.

Jumping out of the bed you whispered closely to it before setting it free.

“Why’d you do that?” Kylo asked confused.

“He’s my familiar, he’s going to help and we need help now more than ever since Matt is you.”

* * *

Rey was busy tending to her garden when she heard the chirp of a bird. Turning around, the little yellow thing flew towards her and landed on her outstretched out hand. 

“Hello, little bird,” she said. “And where did you come from?”

It chirped and she smiled at his reply.

“Y/N? Well, how is she?”

He chirped and tweeted as Rey’s hazel eyes widened.

“We got to go to Maz!”

* * *

Poe, Finn, and Maz were in deep discussion on the Resistance’s next move when Rey exploded through the door. 

“REY!” Poe yelled out.

But she brushed him off as she walked over to them.

“We have to change the plans. It’s going to be much harder than just trying to stop this before a wedding.” Rey said.

“Please don’t tell me she fell in love with Prince Armitage?” Poe groaned and Finn hit him. 

“Shut up, you saw how sprung she was over Matt,” Finn said.

“It’s about Matt!” Rey said. “I knew there was something up with him, but nobody listened. Matt is not real and he’s not the Prince of Light?”

“Then who is he?” Finn asked.

“And who is the real Prince of Light?” Poe asked.

“Matt…” Rey looked at the little bird, who was now perched on her shoulder, and he nodded. “Matt is Prince Kylo...which means...he is the Prince of Light.”

The men stood dumbfounded as Maz just nodded.

“This does indeed changes our plan.”

* * *

The next morning, hours after Kylo and Y/N had parted ways there were surprisingly seeing each other for breakfast. 

“Prince Kylo!” You tried to play it cool as you felt the heat all over your body. “W-What are you doing here? You never join us.”

A smirk fell on his lips as he placed his hand subtly on the small of your back. “Maybe I’d like to start.” 

A loud yelp caused him to remove his hand. It was Dominique who’s hand was pressed to her chest. 

“Your highness,” she moved quickly to bow before him.

“Yes,” he said taking her hand and leading her to her chair. You walked towards your chair and before you had the chance, Kylo was quickly rounding to settle you in.

“Thank you, your highness, you didn’t have to.” You smiled up at him.

“Ah, a lady should never be left unaccompanied.” 

Dominique grimaced at how Kylo was acting. He was her fiance for star's sake! The way he looked at you was the way he should look at her. It wasn’t fair; you didn’t deserve all of this, Dominique thought, and she had a trick up her sleeve to make sure you would never get it. And Kylo knew this. Faintly, he could hear Dominique’s thoughts about whatever she had slipped in his drink when he went to help you and he was going to be sure to make a big scene and tell the guards. That was him out of this marriage, he just needed to work on getting you out.

Dominique began to talk to Kylo which fell into one ear and out the other, while you just stared at your blank plate. Prince Armitage’s heavy footfalls quickly made its way towards the table that by the time you tried to get up and bow he was already sitting down. 

“No need, we need to make this quick or I’ll be late.” He gently grabbed your hand and you winced as if you were touched by fire. 

Kylo instantly perked up becoming quite possessive and it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Are you alright?” Prince Armitage asked shortly.

Y/N nodded. “Yes, I think I hurt my hand this morning.” 

His blue eyes eyed her before looking at Kylo.

“Surprised to see you here.” He snorted as he reached out for his drink.

“Is that mead?” Kylo asked.

Hux peered into the chalice and sneered. 

“Honestly, how many times do I have t-” He started before Kylo handed him his cup.

“Here, they got it mixed up.”

The exchange was so quick, Dominique couldn’t even stop it. But what could she say? She had put a potion in a Prince’s drink. That could result in death. Hux was drinking until his eyes widened.

“Prince Armitage are you ok?” He began to choke and Y/N tensed in fear before she hit his back.

“Someone get some water!” You called out. Kylo knew he shouldn’t have felt jealous, you were only trying to help but he did. Quickly, a maiden was rushing to hand you some water. Y/N helped him drink the water and he began to calm down. Grabbing your napkin, you gently dabbed at his chin. His blue eyes were blown wide as he just stared at you.

“Are you alright?” You asked.

He just nodded.

“Thank you,” He said breathlessly as he grabbed your hand. It caught you by surprise and you jumped. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” A blush formed on his face as he looked away.

“It’s ok,” you softly smiled. 

The pair stole glances and giggled as Dominique and Kylo just watched fuming. Of course, the Universe would have Prince Armitage drinking the love potion and falling in love with you.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: I hope you enjoy it. I know it's kinda weird but eh idk, it's different but we love Prince Kylo. If you want part 2, you know what to do!


End file.
